Teenage Dreams
by AbsolPowers
Summary: The story of a Gallade named Vaire, an Absol named Marina, a Greninja named Maxum, and their friends as they press through high school. Each person is more different than the other, but the friendship they share and the struggles many of them are introduced with bring them together. Rated T just because of the atmosphere of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hello. This is a story, inspired the writing genie, Monkeybutt (that name) Uhhhhh, pickles.**

**Pickles are good. And vinegar-y.**

"Goodbye Summer, hello…"

"Bummer?"

Vaire, a Gallade, and his friend Maxum, a Greninja were talking on the curb of a street. Vaire's eyes darted around the street, suggested the rhyme for Maxum's mindless mumblings.

Summer was ending, as mentioned originally. The two were both getting ready for their transition into high school's junior year. While the two were not ready for the change, they knew they could support each other wholly.

Vaire was a timid Gallade. He was soft-spoken around people that weren't his friends, really. His tall stature was humorous for his quiet nature, but Vaire made do with himself. Unlike many pokemon of his age, he wasn't one for battling.

Maxum was his Vaire's opposite. The Greninja wasn't as tall as his friend, but he still kept his own height. Maxum had blue skin, and had an interesting… tongue. It twisted around his neck loosely, and still hung out with feasible length behind him. He was much more outgoing than Vaire, too, and pretty popular in school. Of course, the two had their tiffs, but as said prior, they needed each other to support each other.

The sun was setting then, and the two were saying goodbye to the hot summer days.

The Ninja Pokemon turned towards his friend, his feet stretching to the street, "Vaire?"

"Yeah?" he muttered, thinking to himself about his new classes. Maxum shook his head, "'chea… this whole school thing is going to drive me nuts."

Vaire raised an eyebrow, "Nuts, eh? Wha-what is YOUR p-problem. Usually it's me with this s-stuff." The Gallade got up and dusted himself off. His friend looked up, and shrugged. "Maybe so, but I think this whole thing is just going to wreck itself."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" he shivered, "I just don't want something bad to happen to either of us."

Of course, Vaire agreed.

The door slammed shut a bit too loud as Vaire got home. His mother, a young Gardevoir named Angelica. "Oh, hey Vaire," she smiled as the Gardevoir was sewing something together on the family room sofa. Angelica was a very chill mom, if you are a person to use that word. She's very conservative, and Vaire's friends often call her the modern-day hippie. Of course, their house wasn't full of peace signs and tye-dye, but Angelica's head of house role made the family a bit superstitious.

"Hey mom," Vaire smiled as he shut the door behind him, "You excited to get rid of me?"

Angelica looked to her left and saw her son with his familiar comical looks, "Why yes, I've already turned your room into an exercise facility."

"Sweet," he rolled his eyes, "but you know I still come home every day."

Vaire's mother knew she couldn't keep the joke going so she just put down her needle and brought her tall son in for a hug. His arms brushed against her tweed necklace, and when Angelica let go, she adjusted it.

The necklace was a simple necklace made of tweed string, with a leather heart with hearts sewn inside of it. While it wasn't much, Angelica claimed it to be her good luck charm.

"That's what keeps me so young and beautiful," she'd always say.

"So what'd you and Maxum do?" Angelica sighed as she continued sewing what appeared to be a now-mending-hat for one of his sisters.

Vaire was going into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder as he grabbed a Payapa Berry, "Not much, he was skateboarding a-around and I watched. Th-then we had one o-of those heart-to-heart c-conversations about school."

If the reader hasn't noticed, Vaire here talks with a stutter a bit.

"Oh? Is he still dating Drew?"

Drew WAS Maxum's boyfriend. He was a Manectric that lived down the block. Maxum being gay didn't affect anyone or anything, actually. If anything, people were more accepting of his sexuality than his demeanor. Maxum didn't date too much anyway, and him and Drew didn't last too long anyway.

"No," Vaire confirmed, "they broke up."

Angelica raised an eyebrow and turned to her son who was snacking on the Payapa Berry, "Oh… I sense something is wrong with them, right?"

The Gallade nodded slowly and swallowed down some food, "Yeah… you know Maxum sucks with da-dating people." His mother snickered and thought to herself about Maxum and Vaire hanging out.

After a bit, Vaire finished his Payapa Berry, and one of his sisters ran up to him.

Margie, a Kirlia, was the oldest among Vaire's younger sisters. She was one for fashion, especially. She was wearing a loose black studded belt and purple exotic hat. Vaire wasn't too much for fashion, but couldn't help but admire his sister's taste.

"Vaire, I did it!"

"Did w-what?" he pondered.

She sighed, "I beat it!"

"You did?" Vaire exclaimed and Margie pulled him upstairs.

Margie got her gaming habits from her brother, and since his influential touch, she just couldn't get enough with games. Of course, ironically enough, Margie was the one for more… hardcore games, but she still could play the more "childish" games easily.

And this was one of those instances.

Earlier in the summer, Vaire had just beaten his file on his old copy of The Wind Waker. Margie, being the sister she was, watched nearly the entire game, except for the late night sessions her brother would have every now and then. And finally, she beat the game after swiping it from her brother.

The two pounded up the stairs and made a u-turn in the thin hall to Margie's room. Her room was painted green. It had a small older television in one corner, with a beanbag in front of it. There was the Wind Waker running the credits, alongside Vaire's GameCube. Margie's bed had a purple comforter with grey and green stars on it, with grey sheets underneath. They were all bunched together on top of her bed, which was by her little game nook. To the right of the room was her dresser, her closet, and to the direct left of her door was her nightstand, of course by the previously mentioned bed.

Margie was jumping in front of the TV squealing, "See, see!"

Vaire nodded and giggled, "I do. Man, M-Margie, you b-beat that really fast."

"I know," she winked and stuck her tongue out, "Faster than you could ever do."

Vaire grabbed his little sister and squeezed her tight, "Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh!" she giggled and her dropped her.

"You're s-stupid," he mimicked how Margie would act a couple years ago.

"You are."

"Nuh-uhhhh, you are."

Margie giggled again. Despite being thirteen, three years younger than her brother, Margie could act a bit childish. Of course, she had a stoic demeanor around others, but Margie let her true colors show around close people. Not unlike Vaire.

Vaire escaped to his room while Margie celebrated. His room was a dark grey, colored, almost black. His bed was in the right corner, which had a picture of lighting onto the comforter. His window was to the left of his bed (which let him see his backyard) and to the left of THAT was his gaming station. That was most of his room. His collection of games was directly left of the window, and bent at the corner and continued on. As you would keep looking left, you'd see his several systems, his TV, and shelf of memorabilia following to the door he entered through.

Vaire whipped out his phone and flung himself onto his bed, and proceeded to text his other friend, Whisper.

He was disheartened to see she didn't reply.

**Eeeee! How'd you like it? Anythings I should change?**

**Today's episode is brought to you by:**

**How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds.**

**Yes, a guy can like here. She is the reigning queen even if she isn't singing much anymore. It's too good, ya'll. Too, good. You might see a reference to her later on, because QUEEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again! Boop boop!**

Vaire woke up when his alarm squealed.

"Gruuuuuh…" he groaned and flopped out of bed onto the floor.

"Big brother?"

The voice was of his youngest sister's, Penelope, or Penny. Vaire looked up from the bundles of covers he brought with his fall to the floor. She was peering around the corner, holding the door frame. Penny was a Ralts and only six years old. She liked to listen instead of talk, and in a way, Penny was even more quiet than her brother. Unlike her siblings, Penny wasn't too much into gaming. She was still very young, so Penny just didn't get them. However, Penny liked to go outside a lot. Today was her first day of Kindergarten.

Vaire dusted his toned green and white body and knelt down to his sister, "Hey, Penny. You e-excited f-for school?"

"No," she said flatly.

Vaire blinked and stood back up, "Same he-here, you booger." Penny put her hand to her mouth for her giggles.

"I hope you don't get into trouble," she breathed out. Vaire walked out and the Ralts toddled behind him, leaving the blankets on the floor. Penny leaped down the stairs, while Vaire steered clear of her and sped down the cream colored stairs. Their foyer was a thin room at best. The strand of rug went from the door to the kitchen, and was only about two feet wide. The floor was only three. Directly in front of the stairs was the supply closet, and going left would take you to the kitchen. That was the location locked on for Vaire.

Margie was already in the kitchen, sitting on the cherrywood chair with a ivory-colored bowl of cereal in front of her. Vaire leaned on the dark table and peered forward, towards to his mother washing a plate in the sink. "Hey mom," he greeted and opened their vintage refrigerator, "Penny, you want some O-OJ?"

Penny, who was just entering the room nodded and hoisted herself onto a chair.

"Good morning, Vaire," Angelica nodded, "You ready for school?"

"R-ready as I-I'll ever be," Vaire replied and poured some Orange Juice into a cup. He focused on the cup, and imagined it moving over towards Penny. He shut his eyes and continued it's "mind path."

A plunk happened as the cup dropped cleanly on the table. "YES!" Vaire exclaimed and accidentally extended his blades in excitement.

Vaire wasn't too good with his psychic-abilities. Gallades weren't much for the telepathy deal, much more focused on combat. However, Vaire was training on telekinetic abilities.

Margie widened her eyes, "Congrats, Vaire." Today she was wearing several pink bracelets and wide-chained necklace. Penny swiped up the cup and sipped happily on the orange liquid.

"You know," Angelica said, "you gotta start look for a job soon."

The Blade pokemon sighed, "You d-do not need to re-remind me because I-I know it'll ta-take forever." Vaire took his backpack out from the connecting area between the kitchen and living room. He had already packed the morning before.

"Vaire," Margie commented, "I think your stutter is getting worse."

He sighed, "Y-yeah, I've realized th-that. Now, I need to g-gu-go."

Oy, he thought to himself and left.

-(-)-

Maxum was leaning against the light post by the bus stop as Vaire arrived. His tounge was flapping in the breeze. Maxum also wore a sour look.

"What's up w-with you?" Vaire asked.

"I'm going to have to deal with…"

BEEP BEEP

Maxum cursed under his breath and stood up straight. A red car slowed down by the sidewalk where Vaire was.

The window of the car rolled down, and a familiar Manectric was frowning sassily. "Oh look, it's Maxum," Drew snorted, "Where's your car? How mature of you to take the-"

"Fuck off," Maxum sneered, "It's over dumbass."

"What's with the harsh words," he said in a mock surprise and adjusted himself on his haunches. Driving with four legs was weird, but they have specially made seats for that. They are controlled by pressure on different parts of the seat for driving and slowing down.

Drew seemed extra cocky today, "Are you just hiding the lust you still have for me, hmm?"

Maxum sped up to the car and grabbed the door, "Go. Away. Drew, I broke up with YOU. Now GO." Vaire noticed that Maxum's tone got very dark at this point.

"Whatever," the fruity Manectric scoffed and drove off. Maxum was just standing on the grassy part by the road, glaring the car goodbye.

"Phooo…" Vaire breathed out, "What was th-that all about?"

"JERK!" Maxum shouted and threw his backpack to the ground. "I can't believe him," Maxum cried, "Vaire… I swear, when I see him later today…"

He widened his eyes and scolded Maxum, "M-Maxum! You a-are not gonna start trouble o-on the first d-day! Deal?" The frog-like pokemon crossed his arms and had a smug look. Vaire drew his blade and had an odd amount of confidence in him, "DEAL?"

Maxum waved his arms and sweatdropped, "Fine, man."

"Good," the Gallade sighed.

The two friends look at each other cooly, and the Greninja leaned against the lightpost again, "One day I'll get a car…"

"Yeah," Vaire smiled, "And y-y-you'll have to drive me a-around."

Maxum brought out heavy suspiration as his only response.

-(-)-

Marina walked through the halls with pure stoicism. She was determined to keep a high profile at this school. Marina was an Absol, white and black-blue. Like others of her kind, Absol were commonly ridiculed for their "disaster causing" when practically no Absol would do such a thing! In truth, Marina was a bit of a stone cold betty but words could always hurt her. At her old school, Pembrose High, Marina would commonly just break down. This time, she was determined to keep herself cool and calm. She even practiced battle strategies over the summer, in case anybody rubbed her the wrong way.

Today, was her first day at Soarfeild High, and she was expecting the worst. Marina nudged open the metal doors, which her stoic smile on her face.

People were already at their lockers. Quadrupeds and other multi-pedals on the bottom, two-legged or floating pokemon on the top. This would make for some comical experiences, like an Salamence would have bottom while an Azumarill would get the top lockers.

As Marina walked through, she heard whispers. Only a few, but she caught a Gorebyss (in those weird water bubble fish pokemon create) "Omigosh, I've heard Absols are bad luck. I can't believe they let them go here…"

As if I was a stray, Marina though and continued on her way.

"Dude, okay, Homeroom was HELL," Maxum sighed as he slammed his locker shut. Vaire was meeting up with Maxum by the Greninja's locker on Vaire's way to class. He had to agree, his homeroom was a boring History teacher named Mr. Ferguson, a Leavanny.

Vaire nodded, "Same h-here, man." He backed up from Maxum's locker and said, "Right, so I-I-I better get going."

"See ya man," Maxum sighed.

Vaire continued walking backward and smiled back, "By-by-WAUGH!" He tripped over something.

"Hey!" the thing said, "Watch where you're going!" The Blade pokemon rubbed his head and pushed himself into a sitting position. Alongside the Absol he tripped over, he noticed his book spilled over next to her.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Vaire blushed and looked at the smaller pokemon carefully, "You must b-be new here."

She lifted a claw and widened her eyes, "Er… uhm, yes."

"Vaire," he put out his hand. She looked down and bit her lip. Vaire didn't know what was wrong with her, but he felt that something was wrong.

"Is there so-something the m-matter?" he asked.

The Absol jolted, "Oh! Uhm… nothing. Nothing," she muttered to herself. Vaire peered at her again and stood up. She also straightened to her full height. She was a full two feet shorter than Vaire, but it seemed to didn't matter.

She sped away before Vaire could say anything else, leaving the Gallade blinking at the rushing shadow of the Disaster Pokemon.

Maxum leaped over with a frown, his tongue wrapped around his right fore-arm, "What was up with you, Vaire! Absol are BAD luck, dude."

"Who says?" he questioned, rubbing his feet together.

"Your MOM."

Vaire raised an eyebrow, "S-so?"

Maxum scoffed and walked off, "Talk to me when you get your head together, and don't be late to class!"

Shoot, class. Vaire had forgotten all about that bothersome little thing.

**And that's all! Sorry if I keep cutting into the story, as one of the reviewers. And once again, thanks Monkeybutt98 for the insipiration. This story is going good so far, right? No? Oh… sorry about then. Do you have any favorite parts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm working on this during school hours because I got that #ThugLife and because I am using the school computers I get. Soooo yay!**

The cafeteria was a pretty large room for a school like Soarfield. According to the school's handbook, it was thirty feet by fifteen feet. If you entered it through the normal entrance, to your left would be all the lunch lines for students that would by their lunch as courtesy from the school, and pretty much everywhere else were tables. Circular, rectangular, and in the way back, there were square tables.

Marina took this all in with one sip. She looked about nervously and walked forward, the sack on her back where she kept her school things and lunch swung alongside. Despite her stoic looks, the Absol was also prone to anxiety and paranoia. These were why she didn't' buy lunch as Marina always felt someone was going to spill their food on her, or take some of her food there.

Quietly, the dubbed "Bad luck" girl scurried to find an empty seat.

Towards the back, she noticed, there were empty seats. Her deep eyes traced a path to get there the quickest, but Marina was interrupted.

"Hey!"

She froze.

"You were that gi-girl I talked t-to in the hallway," the person commented. Marina still was stiff.

Vaire, Marina thought, this was Vaire.

The Gallade walked next to her, "D-Do you w-want to sit by u-u-us?" His stutter quickened and Marina decided to humor him.

"Okay." she said flatly, and Vaire guided her to a mostly empty table. Besides Vaire, there was a smug-looking Greninja, who seemed to be analyzing Marina, a perky Raichu, whose tail kept jittering, and a shiny Whimsicott who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Whoa-ho man," the Greninja frowned, "Did-"

"She's fine, Maxum," Vaire groaned and gestured with his right hand towards the other two people. "T-this is Gina and Wh-Whisper."

The Whimsicott snapped at her name, "Oh… hi…" she said shyly and bowed her head.

Gina smiled and ignored her friends greeting, "Hi! Uh… what should I call ya?"

"Oh… u-uh," Marina stammered and sat on one of the red chairs of the circular table, "Marina."

Vaire took a seat, too, next to Marina. She blushed and looked down.

"So, uhm, Marina," Whisper said softly, "I've heard those rumors about you…"

Marina imagined slamming her head into the table.

"And I feel bad that such… lies are going on… about you," she empathized.

That was unexpected, she thought, I didn't know somebody could be so… wise.

-(-)-

Vaire turned towards Marina and decided to speak again.

"Well, now that y-you and th-the rest of us a-are acquainted," he breathed, "Wanna talk about y-yourself."

Marina's look told the Gallade that he asked the wrong question.

"I would rather not disclose too much, but…"

"But?" Maxum said.

"I've lived with those rumors for a while," she spoke out towards Whisper.

Marina continued however, much to Vaire's surprise, "My dad is an accountant, he is a Mawile, and my mother works part-time as a music teacher. I don't talk to them too often, though."

Gina frowned, "Why not?"

"R-Reasons…" was her reply.

Maxum laughed, "My exboyfriend's parents and him are like that."

"Boyfriend?" Marina cocked her head.

"I'm gay," he sighed, and continued eating some strange sandwich. The same sandwiches he always ate, thought Vaire.

"Ah," Marina nodded.

Whisper nibbled on a cracker quickly, noisily, and neatly. Those first two were out of the norm, Vaire thought.

"Someth-thing wrong, Whisper?" he asked. She jolted for a second and blushed down.

"Well, I'm just nervous," replied Whisper.

"For what?" Gina frowned, and took a sip of her Pecha Berry juice, courtesy of the school. She and Vaire himself were the only ones who would buy their lunch. Vaire decided to listen instead of talk, and ate his lunch.

The cotton-like pokemon shifted again, her nubby legs crossed. "I am… really nervous for Battle Class."

Maxum crossed her arms, "Whisper, you practiced with me over the summer. You'll do fine."

"...I don't know."

"Whisps," he sighed, "You have a strategy pretty much only YOU could do."

She rubbed one of her curly horns and looked away.

-(-)-

After a long while, Marina wasn't comfortable with someone being… sad, almost.

"Whisper?" she asked, "If you don't think you can battle well, that's fine and all. But… you still need to try. Maybe you can prove YOURSELF wrong."

Gina nodded, "You have a set READY for battle. I'm all bite and no thought."

"That's not true," Whisper jested, "You… you have Thunder Wave."

"Okay, Thunder Wave," the Raichu rolled her eyes, "Then there is Grass Knot, Thunderbolt, and Focus Blast."

"You're lucky to have enough money to GET TM's," Marina joked, "I can't really afford those." Vaire shook his head and gulped down some fries, "So? I o-only have one f-for me."

"I'm two," shrugged Maxum.

"THREE!" Gina sighed and crossed her pudgy arms.

Whisper shifted, "And I got two on me."

Marina scooted back on her chair. She didn't expect so much input on her simple statement. In her head, she could easily tell these four were really good friends. Marina was going to ask their stories when the bell rang.

Maxum sighed, "Where are you all going?"

According to everyone, Maxum, Whisper, and Marina herself had Battle class. Vaire said that he was going to Life Science, and Gina was going to History.

"Ferguson?" questioned Vaire. Gina smiled and replied, "Yup." Vaire's only response was a grunt and turned to leave for class.

"Bye Marina," Gina brightened and hugged the Absol quickly and scurried off.

Maxum sighed, "We should head off to class, too." Marina nodded and nudged her stuff into a trash bin. Whisper floated in, because, according to her, her light little cotton cover could allow her to actually FLOAT on her air.

"That's where… that's where I get my last name," she said, "Whisper Winddrift."

"That's such a pretty name!"

The two were heading down the North corridor, to where Battle Class was held. OUTSIDE. This hall was painted with light green tile. It seemed every "corridor" was color-coordinated. The North one was directly next to the cafeteria. Maxum, who Marina noted was EXTREMELY fast, was behind us and ran ahead of us quickly.

"Catch ya later losers!" he teased and raced through the students ahead.

Whisper sighed, "We should hurry, too."

Marina nodded, and sped with her new friend to her next class. She was happy to have made such kind friends. The Disaster Pokemon also made a note to say thank you to Vaire for introducing her to his friends. Each was so different. Gina was cheery and loved to comment with other peoples problems. Maxum was really moody; one second he was supportive and the next, saturnine. Vaire was friendly and a bit quiet, but was pretty cool. Whisper seemed to be Marina's new best friend, almost. She was very shy and the anxious type, but was very grounded and wise.

Marina thought once again to thank Vaire, whenever she'd see him next.

**That's the end for this chapter. I always try to make these introductions to friends as interesting as possible. Honestly, I think I did pretty well this time. And look, I even used a semicolon! **

**Also, I'll be doing a Submit Your Own Character, just check my profile for the details. Keep in mind, none of them will be main characters. More often than not, they'll be used for Battle Class. I also kind would want an adult or two, so don't limit yourself to students! I only will accept ONE submission from people, and there is no guarantee I will use them. I am pretty picky, heh. **

**Alright, at the time I'm starting to type this, I haven't posted the second chapter yet because of issues and the SYOC hasn't been posted. Soooooo, at least as of this RIGHT NOW AS I AM TYPING THIS WORD: POTATO, I haven't done anything with this yet.**

**I am looking forward to your submission, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, a new chapter. So, um, the SYOC is on my profile guys… remember to submit, heh. This chapter is a good one, too, I guess. It introduces the last main character. I wonder who they are...**

Maxum arrived first on the scene with the other couple of students who met outside to the field. Whisper sped a bit ahead of Marina, too. But, she got to the field in pretty good time.

"Maxum!" Whipser scolded, "Why do you always… have to speed ahead."

"Eheh," he chuckled, "No reason." Marina noted that he said it with a twinge of guilt in his voice.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

The Greninja turned towards the other students, "Like I said… it's, heh, nothing."

Marina turned towards Whisper and she shrugged. Her white cotton was picked up in the wind, and several seeds blew into the wind.

"Hey!"

Instantly, Marina stiffed up then the sound of a whistle screeched in the air. A Hawlucha appeared on the scene. Despite his small stature, Marina could tell the man was in many battles. He had a teal mask on, and his "cape feathers" has slashes in them. The white feathers on his torso had odd frays in it, too.

"I'm your teacher, Coach Coaste," he shouted and muttered something like, "Or Raphael Coaste by my friends."

"Anyways!" Coach Coaste continued, "I'm not going to introduce myself, but there is only one way to introduce yourself in Battle class!"

"An icebreaker?" Whisper asked nervously.

Our coach shook his head, "No, no. BATTLING! I have all your names on this here clipboard," he gestured to a clipboard he had in his right talons. The back of it was marked with the logo of Soarfield, a Gastly floating to make a circle, the smoke behind him trailing to finish the circle.

"And… without further ado," he coughed, "Dobson and Gliff!"

A Raichu stepped out, "Mitch Dobson!" he smiled. Coach Coaste looked around, "Where's Gliff?"

"Here," a voice said with a tinny composure, and the ground shook for a second. Marina braced herself, a bit shocked to see what would come from the slams.

A Metagross clawed through, with oddly enough, kind eyes. His shiny blue metallic coat glimmered in the late summer sun. He looked very powerful, but inexperienced at the same time.

"Nice to meetcha," he smiled towards the coach and the Raichu, "Kyle Gliff." The Raichu backed up slowly, but still was ready at the same time. Mitch steadied his feet, and Marina did, too. She could SMELL the batttle about to take place.

"Kyle's pretty cute," she whispered to… well, Whisper. Marina thought this was funny.

"I guess… I guess so," the Whimsicott replied, "If you are into, like, robots."

Marina snickered.

Coach Coaste blew into his chrome whistle, and the battle begun.

-(-)-

Maxum was a battler, and he felt like that Kyle was one, too.

The Ninja Pokemon was itching to battle instead of Mitch Dobson.

Mitch started off with a **Charm**, his eyes glowing bright white, but Kyle laid untouched. The Raichu was stunned for a second, "WHAT! How did-"

"Clear Body," a Machoke from the group of students replied, "Can't lower his stats, dumbass."

The coach just nodded his head.

Maxum knew that, and he was still ready to fight. He felt his tongue coiling up, already.

Kyle, the Metagross, closed his eyes and braced down, a red and grey ball of light was growing bigger and Mitch was running about, attempting to avoid where it would land. However, Kyle had the **Flash Cannon **locked on the Raichu. After about three seconds, the powerful attack slapped Mitch down onto the ground. He snarled and used **Thunderbolt**, causing a wide line of static electricity to slam into the Metagross's iron body.

Kyle was barely affected by it.

As he was being hit by the electric shock, his claws dug into the dry earth, and the ground began to shake vigorously.

"Mitch! WATCH OUT!" Maxum shouted. He knew what was coming.

After landing from the large Thunderbolt attack, he wasn't expected an immediate attack. Mitch began to wobble unsteadily as the earth began to rumble. The students around him, included Maxum, weren't really shaking too much. The Greninja realized that the Metagross could concentrate his **Earthquake** into a single area.

He was thankful for this, mainly because Maxum didn't want the school broken apart.

Chunks of earth beneath Mitch pushed upwards slowly, until one jetted out and the Raichu flew over the Metagross's low head.

Coach Coaste whistled and shouted, "Knock Out!"

Maxum widened his eyes. He had to admire the man's power, if man were correct to be used for the Metagross.

Kyle nodded his large head and thudded back to his space in the crowd. Maxum dashed over to him, toppling over the Machoke from before by accident.

Holy crap, this dude is tall, Maxum thought, almost as tall as Vaire. Maxum was tall for a Greninja, but he knew this dude had be about six inches taller or so.

"Dude," he stammered to Kyle, "You are… whoa."

Kyle blinked and turned his head to Maxum, "Really?"

"Well, yeah," Maxum scoffed, "You destroyed him." His response was a metallic chuckle. Kyle sounded like he was talking through a tin can.

"Collins and Ray!"

Maxum blinked and turned around, his tongue whipped around and bounced against Kyle's foreleg. "Time for me, already," he ducked his head, "Let's do this."

-(-)-

Marina was confused to see Maxum go after that… soft brute, she thought.

"Which name was for Maxum?" Marina muttered out to her Whimsicott friend.

"Maxum Collins," she smiled, "and Drew Ray."

Marina felt like Drew Ray was important to this situation, because Whisper's tones went down when she said it. Maxum stood down, bending one of his legs out, his tongue flapping out in the wind.

Drew Ray, she guessed, was the Manectric. He stepped out haughtily, as if he had this match in the bag. Which, Marina imagine he would win as well, as Electrics have better advantages against the Water-types.

Coach Coaste held his clipboard and blew his whistle.

Maxum snapped to position, and already noticed he was ready to attack. He rushed up to Drew, who widened his eyes and used a **Waterfall**-upper cut. While the two were suspended in air for a second, Maxum whipped around, his tongue slamming his opponent down.

Drew hissed in pain but stood up straight. As Maxum landed on the ground, he was quickly zapped down with a **Thunderbolt**.

Marina thought that Maxum was just crispy frog legs, now, but he winced up. He steadied his feet as well as his breathing.

"Pooooooor Maxum," the Manectric taunted, his blue feet closing together. He stuck out his upper lip, "Are you hurt?"

"Sure," he gasped, "But not as hurt as you'll be!"

The Greninja slammed his foot down and stood up straight again, his eyes closed. He opened them briskly and they were a glowing white. Drew was squealing them, pink waves escaping from his head.

"**Extrasensory**," Whisper breathed, "I'm surprised how strong it hit."

The Manectric fell to the ground, unconscious.

A very surprising victory. Coach Coaste, who was on his phone looked around. Marina noted that it seemed that he wasn't paying attention to the match.

"Collins wins… uh, erm."

He flipped through his clipboard.

"Faren and… Leppore."

Neither names Marina recognized. Whisper shrugged when she looked towards the black and white pokemon.

A small-sized Umbreon came in, "Sir, I'm Jake Faren."

Jake Faren seemed very skittish. It was clear to Marina that unlike shy Whisper, he was startled easily.

"Seo Leppore," an Arcanine came out. She smiled with confidence, and she talked with a hint of foreign tongue. Also, there was a pink flower in her fur by her left ear.

Apparently, everyone was saying their full names for the coach.

Marina didn't see any clear advantage or disadvantage between the two. Though, she decided to put her thoughts aside and continue watching.

**Okay, so the next chapter and this chapter were typed together. So, the break may feel a little odd. The next chapter is the rest of Battle Class. So… yeahhhhhh. I think I might post these on the same day. Who knows. I still have the SYOC up, so yeah. NONE of these characters are OC's, I just made them up.**


End file.
